Many people carry with them various kinds of mobile computing devices (e.g., smartphones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cell phones, media players, etc.), and they may use their mobile computing devices throughout the day to receive or process information or media content or to communicate with others. For example, a smartphone user may employ the smartphone to play music during a morning jog, provide news during a commute, or manage email, text and voice communications at an office. A PDA user may employ the PDA to display calendar information during a walk from a parking garage to an office, or to provide map information during regular field calls.